


Giving In: Drake and Riley Come Together at the Homecoming Ball

by Rhiannimated



Series: How Can I Choose? [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Drake can be a good boy, F/M, Fucking Tariq the jerk, Hand Job, Homecoming Ball, Light BDSM, Sex, Sexual Assault (Mentioned), The Royal Romance, Woman on Top, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: This is nearly word for word the scene from The Royal Romance book 2, chapter 19 where the main character finally gets to sleep with Drake, only I've expanded a lot of the details.  This is just for fun; I don't own any of the characters and they belong to Pixelberry Studios.





	Giving In: Drake and Riley Come Together at the Homecoming Ball

They come to a stop in the hallway where Riley’s room is, leaning against the wall and sipping from their drinks.

“So, you’re going to become a Duchess,” Drake says. “Am I going to have to start calling you, ‘Your Grace?’”

Riley chuckles. “If you call me anything other than Brooks, it’s going to feel weird.”

“Heh, alright. I can stick to that.” Drake grins at her.

“Is this the part where you make fun of me for becoming a real noble?” she asks in a teasing tone, tongue between her teeth.

Drake shakes his head and lifts his glass in a toast. “I know you better than that, Brooks. You’re you, and there’s nothing… not even a title… that can take that away from you.”

It’s Riley’s turn to grin. “Thanks, Drake.”

“Though, if you ever start getting too high-and-mighty, you can count on me to remind you of the old days.”

She laughs. “I had a feeling you’d say that.”

Their conversation falls into a lull where they look at each other, full of so many questions about where they're going and how they’ll get there that they don’t know where to start. Finally, Drake says, “After tonight, we might not get a lot of time to ourselves.”

Riley frowns. “We’ll both have plenty of obligations…”

Drake nods, though his eyes never leave her face. He studies her as though he’s trying to absorb every detail of this moment.

Riley takes a step toward Drake, and he spins to press her against the wall, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

“Brooks,” he groans out.

He kisses her deeper as she pulls him close, groaning when she wraps her arms around his waist…and then he pulls away. “I can think of a better place to be doing this,” Drake says.

“Oh?” Riley asks, slightly out of breath.

“Wait here,” he says.

“Wait here?” she asks, her voice falling flat. “Are you kidding me?” her voice going shrill at the end.

He flashes her a sympathetic look. “I just…if we’re going to do this, I want it to be…special.” He gazes at her imploringly.

Riley sighs. “Okay…you’ve already kept me waiting this long…”

“Believe me, Brooks, I won’t take any longer than I have to.” He heads to her room and comes out a few minutes later, beckoning her to come in.

“Am I allowed to look now?” Riley asks as she approaches him.

“Come on in.

The room is lit by a gentle glow from the chandelier and clusters of candles Drake has set up. It’s an oasis of warmth and solitude compared to the noise of the ballroom.

Drake closes the door and joins her inside. When she turns back to him, she realizes he’s been holding his breath. “Well?”

She grins at him with delight. “When did Drake Walker become such a romantic?”

“Look what you’ve done to me, Brooks,” he pretends to lament. “You’ll be the death of me.” Drake steps closer to Riley, one hand reaching up to brush her cheek. His voice drops to a hoarse whisper as he takes in the sight of her in the candlelight. “So is this  
really going to happen?” he asks.

Riley’s lips quirk into a small smile. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve spent so long thinking about this… so long wanting you. It almost feels like a dream.” Drake looks down, his hand falling to his side.

Riley steps a little closer to him. “What is it?”

“I’ve got nothing to offer you,” he says, still looking down. “I’m no one special, and yet…” he looks into Riley’s eyes. “Somehow, here you are.”

She tilts her head to the side. “’Somehow?’ Drake…” She reaches out and takes his hand. “You’re exactly what I want. Sharp. Funny. Challenging. Fiercely protective… and a marshmallow heart, no matter how much you try to hide it.”

“How do you do that, Brooks?” He takes her other hand in his. “How do you see right through me, no matter how hard I try?”

Riley brings her hand up to Drake’s cheek, still holding his hand. “You’re careful, Drake, but you’ve met your match.”

He goes from holding her hand, to holding it against his cheek. “I’ve spent too long being careful. I want this. I want YOU. Now.”

Riley groans. “Drake, yes! I want you, too.”

“Brooks…” he whispers. In an instant, his lips are pressed to hers in an urgent kiss. She fumbles at the buttons of his shirt as he pulls her close, his own hands working on her clothes.

“You first,” she says. She gets the last button of his green shirt undone. As he pulls the shirt beneath it over his head, she runs her hands down his muscled chest.

“In a hurry?” he asks, his smile almost as broad as his chest.

She grins right back at him. “You’re the one who said he was tired of being careful!” Her hands reach his belt and tug the buckle open, helping him out of his jeans.

He stands before her, nearly naked in only a pair of grey boxer briefs that hug his body in all the right ways. “Drake, get over here,” Riley says, nearly drooling.

“I’m all yours,” he says, and the two come together in a passionate kiss that lasts from there all the way to the bed, each of them removing Riley’s clothing piece after piece, leaving them scattered across the floor.

“Now who’s in a hurry?” Riley jokes, as he moves quickly to remove her bra and underwear.

He gestures to her body. “Can you blame me?”

She grins mischievously, and in between scorching kisses, she presses Drake against the wall with a small thud. He sucks in a breath through his teeth and responds by grasping the small of her back and pulling her close. Each kiss is more fervent than the last. She braces herself against his chest with one hand and slowly begins to slide her other hand up his thigh.

“Brooks!” he cries out, surprise and pleasure evident in his voice.

“Should I stop?” she asks innocently, pausing the hand that had just started grasping his length.

He shakes his head back and forth.

“Good choice,” she says, nipping him on the neck and soothing the spot with her tongue. Her hand starts pumping ever so slowly from top to bottom, spreading the pre-ejaculate all around the head as she goes.

“Fuck, Riley, that feels so good,” Drake moans, his hips twitching into her hand before he instinctively held them steady.

“Very good, Drake,” she whispers in his ear. “Keep being very good and you’ll be rewarded.” At the end of her sentence, she gives a firm twist to her pumping hand, making him cry out.

“I’ll be good,” he whispers hoarsely. “But…there’s one thing I’ve been dreaming about…”

She stops her movements. “Oh?”

He nods. “May I?”

“You may,” she says, intrigued by this ‘one thing’ he’s craving.

He slides his hands down to her thighs to pick her up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the bed and they both tumble onto the covers. Drake props himself up on one arm to kiss Riley. Then, for just a moment, he pauses, drinking  
in the sight of her. “You’re too good to be true, Brooks.”

“I’m here, Drake. Really,” she says, smiling reassuringly. “Let me prove it to you.” She pulls him close for another passionate kiss.

As their lips meet, he slides one hand down her chest to her hips and then lower.

“Ohhh,” she moans, “I like where this is going.”

He chuckles, and lets his fingers trace their way around her center in slow, tantalizing circles, sending shivers down Riley’s spine.

“More,” she breathes, looking into his eyes with fierce desire.

Obediently, he pushes himself down the bed and lowers his mouth to her hot, dripping wet lips. His tongue first traces the trail his fingers blazed a moment ago, but soon he zeroes in on her throbbing clit, flicking it gently and with building intensity. Riley’s hands come down to his head to hold him in place and her hips writhe under his ministrations. Her panting gets louder and louder to the point where he thinks she’s going to climax, but instead she suddenly pushes him off of her, and pulls him up to the head of the bed. He allows her to manhandle him into position, and she pushes him back into a sitting position, climbs on top, and straddles him in a single movement.

“God, Brooks, that’s…” Drake trails off, brain short-circuiting. He sinks back against the cushions and she lowers herself onto him, feeling him fill her completely.

“Ohhhh,” Riley moans out her pleasure, thrashing her head back. She rises up and sinks down, shivering with desire, and little by little she sets a steady rhythm.

Drake’s hands are restless, wanting to feel every inch of Riley at once after holding himself back for so long. Ever since he saw her in that bra the night Tariq assaulted her, he’s been wanting to caress her beautiful breasts and worship them the way they deserved to be, so he lets his hands wander. When he slides them down to her waist, however, she grabs his hands, leans forward to kiss him, and holds his arms above his head. Her grip could be easily broken, but he stays there, groaning uncontrollably.

“I knew it,” Riley thought to herself. Out loud she says, “Keep your hands there.”

He bites down on his lip and nods frantically. When he obeys her order, Riley starts moving very slowly, rotating her hips as she pushes herself up and down. Drake’s muscles quiver in an effort not to reach out and grab her, especially when she runs her nails down his shoulders and chest, or leans forward to nip at his ear and neck. After quite a few tortuous moments, she whispers in his ear, “Good boy,” and his eyes cross a little. “You can touch me, now.”

His groan is loud and his movements are frantic. His hands go straight to her hips and he starts thrusting up into her in time with her movements.

“Yes!” Riley calls out. “YES!” She drives her hips down on his harder, pleasure bolting up and down her spine and radiating out all over.

All at once she seizes up with a silent scream as she climaxes so hard she thinks she might pass out.

“God, Brooks, yes!” Drake cries out, his orgasm torn from him by her internal walls convulsing around him.

The two of them stay locked together for a heated moment, panting and staring into each other’s eyes with unbridled joy and love. Then, they melt apart, coming to rest with Riley curled up against Drake, one of his arms wrapped around her. She feels his chest rise and fall under the hand she has on his chest.

“That was,” Drake says, and trails off. He thinks for a while, but finally shakes his head.

“Have I rendered you speechless?” she asks with a smirk.

He smirks back. “How about this? Now I can die a happy man.”

She rolls her eyes. “I like you better alive, if it’s all the same.”

“I’ll try not to disappoint,” he says, his smirk sliding into a grin.

Riley runs her hands up and down Drake’s chest in slow circles. “If tonight is any indication, I don’t think you could.”

He places a gentle kiss on her shoulder and reluctantly sits up in bed. “We should probably head back before people start to wonder where we are.

She sighs. “You sure I can’t keep you here?”

“Don’t torture me, Brooks.” He gazes at her hungrily. “If it was up to me, we wouldn’t leave this room for a week…” He stands up and starts gathering their clothes. “Leave it to courtly functions to drag you away from me.”

They slowly dress, helping each other button up and stealing kisses in between. When they were finally dressed, Drake says, “Ready to brave the crowd again?”

She steals one last kiss. “I think I can handle it.”

They head back to the party.


End file.
